Don't Make Me Walk Alone
by VampyresAlive
Summary: Sasu/Naru. At Konoha Boarding school, Naruto meets Sasuke, a shy, quiet boy scarred with bad memories of Itachi, and his parents brutal murder. Can Naruto bring the raven out of his anti-social shell? -I suck at summeries!-
1. A new year at Konoha

Yes Yes Yes. These characters do not belong to me.(sob) oh well. Read!

Ah, another year of school. My junior year. Enter, Naruto Uzumaki. A popular, outgoing blonde in 11th grade.

Always surrounded by friends, girls hanging on arms and drooling. Random outbursts in class. Yup, that was me. I'm 17 years old, 18 in October. Couldn't wait.

I was on my way back to the dorms for another kick-ass year at Konoha Private Academy. Only the brightest of the bright get in here, unless you're like me and you're parents/guardians work here or you have/had a sibling that attended OR you're parents/guardians went here at one point in time. That's how things work at these stuck up prep schools.

I sighed as I walked into my new dorm, lying back on my bed and thinking of the olden days. This year was bound to be different though.

This is the first year I wouldn't be living with my gay guardians, Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake. And I was super happy right now, because my baa-chan Tsunade, the headmaster of this place, or headmistress, if you will, got me a room with one of my friends, Shikamaru Nara.

I know he was kind of bummed because now he wouldn't be able to room with his bud, Gaara. Poor Gaara was rooming with a little sophmore, and it was either him or me.

My head snapped up to the sound of the door opening, and then all hell broke loose.

One minute I was sitting on the bed, the next I'm on the ground with eighty zillion pillows being thrown at me. I could hear the laughing voices of my friends above me as I struggled to stand.

" What the hell, guys?" I whined, finally receiving a break from the pillow-pounding.

" Naruto!!" I received a nice smack to the back of the head.

" Fuck, Choji, just say hi, don't hit him!"

" Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, What's Shakin'?" I responded happily. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good year.

DIVIDERDIVIDER

And here it finally was, the first day of school. Me and Shikamaru had gotten all settled in last night, and as a start-of-the-year tradition, had gotten together with the guys and got drunk, so now I had a major hangover, in fact, all of us did except for Shino, Gaara, and Shikamaru. And maybe Kiba, but he's always so drunk off his ass its hard to tell anymore.

I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket as I walked down the crowded hallways. Great, first class with the rock, Ibiki Moreno. And history to top it off. At least it was on the ground floor. I smiled, and then checked for my locker. Crap, jinxed myself. It was on the third floor, Where all the truly insane teachers taught. These just had to include Gai. EEW.

Oh well. Locker schmocker. Its not like I ever actually carried any books anyways. I pocketed my schedule and headed off to first.

SASUKE'S POVSASUKE'S POV

Great. Off to another year off hell, at another school. I hated my brother for always chasing me away from the places I established as my home. I hated this school. I hated my dorm-mate. I hated my life. Emo, much? You know it.

Sasuke Uchiha, age 16, but only since July. Just a lonely Sophomore with no family, no friends, and a knack for finding trouble.

Other than that, life is good. I'm taking advanced courses, I haven't managed to kill myself…yet, and I'm absolutely terrified of my dorm-mate and his friends.

He had come back late last night, disturbing me from my almost-slumber. ( acute insomnia. Comes with my depression.) while I didn't actually think he was drunk, the room reeked of alcohol.

I shivered, remembering our encounter early this morning.

" You're the sophomore….Uchiha, right?" I nodded meekly to the cold voice, shrinking back into the wall behind me and hoping to disappear. He nodded slowly, but didn't move towards me any.

" Gaara, of the Sand." he introduced himself. I felt my face flush and looked down quickly, embarrassed.

" You have a hard background… Sasuke." I looked back up quickly, and his green eyes seemed to pierce my soul. My heart began to race, and I looked for an escape. The dorm door was open, and I ran for it. So now here I was, twenty three minutes early to my first period, Calculus with Asuma Sarutobi sensei.

Sasuke silently opened the door to his first class and stepped in. the room was empty of people, and empty of decoration. There was a curtain around the teachers desk, adding the only color in the room. Sasuke sighed and took a seat in the far back corner of the room. A noise from the side of he room startled him. There were heavy footsteps coming towards him. Sasuke looked up just in time to see a large hand reaching for him. He flinched, closing his eyes, surprised when nothing touched him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. The youngest kid to ever meet the requirements for my calculus class. Welcome." sasuke opened his eyes. His teacher was squatting right in front of his desk, an unlit cigarette sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"S-Sarutobi-sensei." the raven greeted, bowing slightly. The man in front of him grinned, and stood up to greet the other students who were now filing into the room.

NARUT'O POVNARUTO'S POV

" Uzumaki, this is not a kindergarten classroom!" Ibiki's loud voice rang around the room, startling the blonde from sleep. He raised his head slowly, eyes have opened and a line of drool hanging from his chin.

"Whuzzat?" he mumbled blearily. The rest of the class giggled nervously as Ibiki's face turned an impossible shade of red.

" Uzumaki, OUT!" the scar-faced man roared. Naruto shrugged, gathering his books.

" Cool." he muttered, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Naruto paced the hallways, waiting for the bell to ring so he could go piss off Asuma. The halls were completely empty, teacher free, saving Naruto from any more trouble. The bell finally rang, and Naruto slid past the hoard of students coming from Asuma's door.

" Hey, Asuma, miss me?" he greeted happily, slipping into a seat in the front.

SASUKE'S POVSASUKE'S POV

The bell finally rang, causing me to jump slightly and knock all of my books and papers to the floors. Just as I bent down to pick my stuff up, a loud obnoxious voice breached the room.

" Hey Asuma, Miss me?" I recognized the blonde as one of Gaara's friends, and I quickly ducked my head, hiding behind my bangs and scurrying to pick up my stuff. I listened to Asuma's conversation with the blonde silently as I headed for the door. I stiffened as Asuma motioned for me to come back, but I did so, surprised as he smiled at me.

"Sasuke, I think you're much too advanced for my calculus test. Too be honest, I don't think you should even be a Sophomore. How would you like it if I recommended you for the eleventh grade? It would up all of your classes and-" Asuma studied my face, and I felt my eyes widen in fear. I shook my head fiercely. He couldn't! that would just give the others more reason to pick on me!

" N…no, NO, you cant!" I stuttered, still shaking my head. Asuma looked me squarely in the eyes, frowning, but nodded anyways.

" Think about it for awhile, Uchiha. You're very talented. Stop worrying about the others. They'll be cowering beneath your feet when you turn out as their boss."


	2. Thoughts

Don't Make Me Walk Alone

Chapter Two

-NARUTO'S POV-

"What's up with him?" Cerulean eyes watched the rapidly retreating back of the raven haired boy. Asuma shrugged, collecting books.

" That's Uchiha Sasuke. Surely you've heard the stories?" The blonde's forehead creased in thought before he nodded.

" The kid with a psycho brother who murdered his entire family, right?" Asuma nodded, his back to Naruto as he wrote a problem on the board for the next class.

" Yeah. That boy's smart. Much

to smart to be a sophomore. If he wasn't so scared of standing out…" Asuma shrugged again as the rest of the class began to filter through the doorway, leaving Naruto to his thoughts as Asuma began the lesson.

_Uchiha Sasuke, huh? I thought his family was slaughtered way over in the Uchiha Compound, almost on the other side of Japan. I wonder what he's doing way over here. And for school no less._

_**Well, Kit, you cant expect him to sit around waiting for his brother too find him, can you?**_

_Huh? Oh, It's you Kyuubi. I guess that would make some sense….wonder what dorm he's staying in. He's so shy. Betcha I could break him outta that._

_**Don't be to rough on the poor kid. Lord knows he's been through hell and back already, kit. **_

_Yeah, yeah. What are you, my mother?_

The bell pulled Naruto out of his thoughts sometime later, causing the class to disperse like bugs. The blonde stood up slowly, stretching, and headed for the door, waving to Asuma as he left. He roamed the halls for a few minutes, before an approaching Granny Tsunade and Ibiki forced him to hide in his next class. Chemistry.

" Ahh, Naruto. So good to see you….AGAIN." said boy clenched his teeth in annoyance. There was no worse teacher than Orochimaru. And the only thing worse than having Orochimaru as a teacher once, was failing and having him again. The blonde sighed, forcing a smile as he took notes. Life hated him. It truly did.

--SASUKES POV--

The thought of being moved up a whole grade…that was insanity. No doubt Itachi would her of it and come looking for the younger Uchiha. Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts before entering his advanced English course.

He noticed Gaara, sitting next to a very pale girl with purple hair and white eyes. They motioned for him to join them, and the raven willingly took a seat, letting himself wander back into his thoughts.

_Okay, being a junior…._

_Itachi would hear of it, Im sure of that. Would he be able to reach me here? I wonder where he is. Maybe he's dead now. _

Sasuke shook his head.

_No, Itachi would last longer than that. But if he is still around, then why has he waited so long to try to kill me? I havn't seen him since I was six, that would make it…almost nine years. So Itachi's twenty-four now? He must have allies or something._

" _Uchiha, pay attention." Sasuke whipped his head up at Gaara's harsh whisper. The boy had already turned back towards the front, and was hurriedly scribbling notes in his binder. Sasuke picked up his pen, quickly doing the same until the bell rescued them. _


End file.
